Aku Mau Kamu
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: SUMMARY : Apa yang akan Sakura berikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke? Dan bagaimana jika Sasuke menginginkan 'sesuatu' dari Sakura yang belum pernah mereka lakukan?/Special Ulang tahun Sasuke U. And Ayumi-Chan Caroline


**AKU MAU KAMU © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

** NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT INTERNASIONAL (?), DAN BESERTA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA. SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**SPECIAL FOR SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIR:**

**SASUSAKU**

**RATED :**

**T**

**GENDRE :**

**ROMANCE**

**SUMMARY : Apa yang akan Sakura berikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sasuke? Dan bagaimana jika Sasuke menginginkan 'sesuatu' dari Sakura yang belum pernah mereka lakukan?**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**ENJOY IT!**

"Sakura," gumam seseorang.

"E-eh?" Sakura kaget ketika seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Hn."

Mendengar kata ambigu itu, Sakura sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang bertengger mesra di pinggang rampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, a-apa yang kau lakukan! Aku malu tahu!" semburat merah menghiasi pipi ranum milik Sakura.

"Hn." Kata ambigu itu lagi yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu ini, kata favorit, eh?

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, le-lepas ya, teman-teman pada ngeliatin kita ..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Biar saja." Sasuke bukannya melepaskan, malas semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Ckckck, dasar egois.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lepas tidak?" Sakura mulai tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang semaunya saja.

"Tidak."

"Lepas."

"Tidak."

"Lepas."

Tidak ada balasan dari sang Uchiha. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa menang. Di tambah lagi tangan kekar milik kekasihnya itu sudah tidak bertengger lagi di pinggang rampingnya. Tapi, senyum kemenangan Saakura tiba-tiba lenyap ketika ...

"Hn, pulang sekolah ku tunggu di depan kelas." Dengan seringai yang bisa membuat siswi klepek-klepek, Sakura sudah tahu maksud Sasuke.

"Ya .. ya .. ya .."

**SKIP TIME**

Lima menit berlalu sejak bel pulang berdering, Sakura tampak menunggu seseorang di depan kelas nya.

"Aduuhh, Sasuke-_kun_ mana sih?" Sakura beberapa kali melirik jam tangan _cream_ miliknya, namun orang yang di tunggu belum datang juga.

"Hey."

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Katanya mau menungguku, kok jadi aku yang menunggumu?" terdengar sindiran dari ucapan Sakura pada kekasihnya.

"Hn. _Gomen_, tadi ada rapat Osis."

Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Baiklah, jadi sekarang ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar sampai dirumah." Ajak Sakura dengan senyum sumringah.

"Siapa bilang kita akan kerumahmu?"

"Eh? Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku." Dengan santai Sasuke melontarkan kalimat yang membuat mata Sakura membulat sempurna.

"A-apa? Ke-ke rumahmu?"

"Hn." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang masih cengo.

"Ki-kita mau ngapain? Kok ke rumahmu?"

"Hn. 'Sesuatu'." Lagi-lagi senyumnya, bukan! Seringai itu lagi ...

Sakura hanya pasrah mendapat perlakuan yang tidak romantis dari sang kekasih.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lenganku sakit. Bisa kau lepaskan?"

"Hn." Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Sakura.

**SKIP TIME**

"Kita sudah sampai."Sasuke kini memarkirkan mobilnya

"Sasuke-_kun_. Ayah dan Ibumu ada?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, kita hanya berdua."

"Oh,"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"A-APA? Cu-Cuma berdua?" teriak Sakura panik. Penyakit LoLanya Sakura kambuh lagi. Ckckck

"Hn, jangan berisik! Ayo." Sasuke kini menggandeng tangan mungil kekasihnya.

Sesampai di ruang keluarga, Sakura tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangan kekasihnya.

"Sasuke -_kun,_ aku tunggu disini saja."

"Sakura,"

"Ya?" betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada.

Sakura berkali-kali menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"E-eh? Y-ya?" dengan susah payah Sakura menjawab panggilan Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mukamu ..."

"Ke-kenapa?" Sakura mengusap bagian sisi wajahnya.

"Wajahmu mesum," dengan seringai jahilnya, Sasuke mencobaa mengerjai Sakura.

"A-apa?" wajah Sakura kini memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Haaahaahahaaa, Sakura. Wajahmu lucu."

Sakura hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat Sasuke yang sedang menertawainya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, dan kembali menjadi Sasuke yang sesungguhnya (?).

"Ehem, kau menginap disini ya, Sakura." Sasuke mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar 'pemaksaan' dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah-baiklah,"

**SKIP TIME**

Burung-burung berkicau menyambut cerahnya sang mentari pagi. Udara yang tidak terlalu dingin menyapu bagian kulit putih gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu. Kelopak mata yang melindungi mata _emerald_ indahnya kini mulai terbuka.

"Ngh,"

Sakura menyapu pandangannya di sekeliling ruangan, dan betapa kagetnya ketika Sakura mendapati seorang pria tampan yang sedang memeluknya, dagunya ia sandarkan di bahu Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ...

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan Sakura berhasil membuat pemuda tampan itu membuka matanya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, Sasuke menatap polos ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa maksudmu?"

"Hn."

"Kau ... Kau, bukan! Maksudku, kenapa kita bisa tidur be-berdua?" wajah Sakura berhasil memerah semerah kepiting rebus jika membayangkan apa yang terjadi semalam. "Jangan-jangan, Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak! Oh, _Kami-sama._" Batin Sakura.

"Hn. Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau itu calon istriku."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura ber_blushing_ ria. "Ta-tapi kan, masih calon."

"Hn."

Sakura berfikir sejenak, "Hari ini, tanggal 23, ya?" gumam Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, dan tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu. Sasuke merasa ada yang menatapnya, dengan segera membuka kelopak matanya. _Onyx_nya merekam sebuah senyum indah yang terpatri di wajah cantik gadisnya itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

Sakura segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kekasihnya, masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Sakura, jangan membuatku berfikir kalau kau itu gila." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hihi, Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura

"Hn,"

"Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Senin?"

"Hhhh, maksudku hari ini hari apa?"

"Sakura, hari ini hari SENIN."

"Huh, ya sudah. Hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"23, ada apa?"

"Sasuke, kau belum cukup tua untuk melupakan hari adalah hari ulang tahunmu sendiri." Sakura mulai kesal dengan Sasuke, bisa-bisanya dia lupa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya!

Sasuke berfikir sejenak, dan tiba-tiba menepuk pelan dahinya, "Aku baru ingat, Sakura."

"Dasar pikun," gumam Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Oh, ya. Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau hadiah apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau yakin mau memberikanku hadiah?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Aku mau kamu, aku mau kau jadi milikku. Selamanya." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga gadis gulali itu.

Degup jantung Sakura berpacu dengan cepat, tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang merah padam.

Tiba-tiba ...

**CUP**

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan bibir kekasihnya menempel di bibir tipisnya. Sakura mencengkeram kuat kemeja Sasuke ketika merasakan ciuman mereka semakin 'panas'.

"Ngh,"

Selanjutnya, hanya SASUSAKU yang tahu. XD

**OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Hiks hiks, **_**gomen**_** jika ficku ini semakin hari semakin jelek (ToT)**

**Ane hanya ikut memeriahkan hari ulang tahun Sasuke, ampuni ane jika jelek ( pake banget ) **

**Okay, **

_**Otanjoubi Omedetto **_**Sasuke Uchiha. Semoga Om MK mempersatukan dirimu dan Sakura. Amiiiiienn #sujud**

**Klik kotak biru di bawah ini ya~ **

**Salam JidatAyam, Aika Yuki-Chan **


End file.
